ceredironfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpheus
Alpheus is a nymph from Darya, traveling the world once he came of age. To many, he's a wonderful friend and older brother figure. Appearance Some would look at Alpheus in his loose clothing and assume that it was loose because it was too big for him. It could be assumed that he would be very scrawny and not very strong. It only makes sense that he would be this lanky, nerdy nymph. However, he's actually quite muscular and carries a harpoon on his back almost all the time. Alpheus has short, scruffy silver hair and no facial hair. Like all nymphs, he has gills on the sides of his neck, and very small blue scales on the sides of his face and down his cheekbones and neck. His color is blue. Personality Alpheus is a very kind, very goofy character that from the beginning has shown nothing but good intentions. He is quick to joke and would put himself in danger without hesitation if one of his friends were in danger, which he has many times. He has the calm, free-spirited and adventurous nature of most nymphs. Alpheus would never turn down an opportunity to party instead of taking care of responsibilities. He's easy to distract, but he has determination that focuses him when it becomes necessary. He has a difficult time accepting negative things as reality and will often throw himself into the middle of situations where he only makes things tense. For example, while Jinyu and Adamaris were living such shady lifestyles, Alpheus did everything in his power to try to make things change. This only gave Adamaris the opportunity to turn Jinyu against him and further wrap the younger nymph around his finger. Relationships Veryan -''' Veryan is Alpheus's main love interest and soulmate. The two are inseparable. In the beginning, Alpheus wanted to befriend him and find a way to make him feel happier through being his friend. He would often try to give advice when disagreements between the brothers started, but he never took sides. 'Vehiron -' Vehiron always has been Alpheus's closest friend, despite the tensions between the two brothers. At first, Alpheus was more interested in Vehiron until Veryan started hitting on Alpheus himself. Alpheus and Vehiron look out for each other and keep each other company in the castle. 'Adamaris and Jinyu -' Alpheus's younger brothers directly after himself in age have always had a very off and on relationship entirely decided by Adamaris. Adamaris has previously led Jinyu to believe that Alpheus hated him and was only jumping down their throats about their decisions because he wanted to control them. Jinyu was never hostile, but it always upset Alpheus that his little brother didn't return the warmth he felt for him all because he'd been corrupted. Adamaris feels threatened by Alpheus because Alpheus wont validate his god complex the way Jinyu does. Because of that, he makes sure Jinyu stays far away from Alpheus so that his disciple wont change his mind. [[Ninimdes|'''Ninimdes]] - Ninimdes is Alpheus's other best friend and usually his partner in crime. The two stuck together from the start once Alpheus defended her against Vehiron during their argument. They have a mutually very caring and loving friendship that only grows stronger through each difficulty they overcome. History Alpheus was the first born of around ten arroyo children. As the other children grew up, he was majorly involved in helping raise them all. He loves his family above everything else, and the beginning of their years were peaceful and happy. When Alpheus was a child, Nimgarthiel invaded Brook and took over, causing many nymphs to flee the country to avoid getting hurt in the discourse. The arroyos then relocated to Darya, another tropical island to the east of Griselda. There, the youngest 6 of the Arroyos were born. When Alpheus finally came of age, he decided that now that he was old enough he wanted to travel the world. He didn't intend to be gone very long, he only wanted to see the wonders and then come home. That didn't happen, because instead he met Vehiron in Oswa and set off on a whole new adventure with him. Upon learning that the twins had something to do with the invasion of Brook, Alpheus swore that he would do everything in his power to liberate the nymphs living in his home island and make it so his mother and father could return to their homeland the way it should've always been.